the light is farthest back
by Trylan Aire
Summary: His final words were, "I will make you useful for something, Avatar." If only she had known then, she would have fought harder. *Makorra* Warning: Very dark, includes implied rape


**I'm just going to warn you all, this is quite dark and intense. It features implied rape, yet not in incredibly graphic detail. I got the idea from a movie I was watching, it featured a kidnapping, and the Antagonist reminded me of Tarrlok. **

**A twisted version of Korra's kidnapping. I've honestly put a lot of research into this. I've read first hand stories about victims of rape and sexual assault, I've read poetry by victims and victim's families. I've read psychology letters and reports. I've done my best to make it as realistic as possible. **

**This story is not made to offend anyone, and if it does please private message me immediately, and it will be removed. **

**This will include changed tidbits of episode 9-12. **

**Title: **the light is farthest back

**Rating: **High T

**Summary: **His final words were, "I will make you useful for something, Avatar." If only she had known then, she would have fought harder.

…

_She feels locked in her own life, scared of what she might lose_

_If she moves away from who she was_

_And she's afraid of being free_

_She can't feel the things she knows, and instead every step she's taking is a step toward who she's going to be_

…

She was tainted. She was ruined. She was broken.

All she knew were the bruises his fingertips left on her body, the purple and blue coloring her natural exotic skin. Her skin crawled, she felt him even when he was away. She wore a sheet, a thin bloodied curtain he had thrown atop her after the first time. She shivered, holding it closer to her bare body. He had taken _everything. _She had cried the first time, allowed herself to give into the pain. She had screamed, desperately attempting to fight against the hold he had on her veins. He held her tight, squeezing his fists, controlling her, _forcing_ her. He had not spoken to her since her capture. His final words were, "I will make you useful for something, Avatar." If only she had known then, she would have fought harder.

The Avatar had fallen, a mere broken, tainted shell of the confident, independent girl she had been days ago. She was curled against the platinum cage, legs to her chest. Her fingers gently probed the bruises, ignoring the stabbing pain. She would not feel anything this time. Her body was in far too much pain for her to feel any more. She could close it out now. She liked to think that it was a gift from the Spirits, her newfound ability to numb the pain. In reality, it was because she was far too gone to feel _anything_.

His footsteps roused her from her thoughts, and she gathered the rough fabric in her fists, holding it tightly to her body. "I hope you have prepared yourself, Avatar." She feels him manipulating her blood, she feels him force her into the back of the cage. When he enters, he is smiling. Using his free hand, he rips the curtain from her body. "Do not hide yourself, Avatar. I marked you as mine. That is what you are now. _Mine_. No one will ever want you again. Especially not that firebender boy."

_Mako_. Fresh tears prick her eyes, and she blinks, urging them away. No. She will not cry, she will not give the monster the satisfaction. She simply stares, cerulean blue eyes on the patch of blood in the white fabric. That was hers. He had taken that from her as well. "Look at me. You are _mine_. That boy, that firebender, he will never want you, Avatar. What use are you to him, _now_?" he snarled, forcing her to meet his narrowed eyes. She closes her eyes. The pain slowly faded, replaced by vague memories of her past. Bolin belching, Mako smiling as Pabu curled around his neck, her first time meeting Naga, becoming friends with Mako, Asami and Bolin.

She feels the pain suddenly, it's real, and it comes back much too soon. She writhes, body contorting in an excruciating angle. He's on top of her now, moving in her. _Why am I feeling this? What have I done to deserve this?_ She thought, biting her lip as his fists curl around her wrists. He shudders suddenly, and his lips are on hers. He's kissing her as if he hasn't killed her. She is breathing, blood pumping, pulse racing. But she died the moment he ripped her freedom, her _innocence_ from her. He stands, pulling on his clothing and covering her with the curtain. She lies there, unable to respond with anything but a shiver and a pained groan. He bends low, tucking the fabric around her body. His lips touch her cheek, where he had scarred her. "Mine." He rights himself, closing the door behind him and leaving her to wallow in self pity.

She hears his footsteps up the stairs. He pauses, a very audible gasp escaping his lips. "It is time for you to be equalized." The emotionless, monotone voice of the masked man she feared met her ears. She honestly didn't know who to be more afraid of anymore. Tarrlok is shouting, calling out for help and she smiles suddenly, because Agni, Karma is a_ bitch_. More footsteps, and she hears Amon telling his Equalists to secure her. "Do not underestimate her." She feels her heart clench, because the moment they see her, they will know how weak she is.

Korra hears the crackle of the electricity in the prods Litenuent carries. Thinking quickly, she loops the sheet through the barred roof in the cage. She clings to it, and holds tightly as the cage ignites in a lightshow of white hot electricity. When it is gone, she falls, the sheet around her body. The door opens, and she _moves_. She holds the fabric to her body, kicking up clumsy ribbons of flames to distract them. She lunges, fist cracking into the floor, lifting the earth up and shaking everything. Korra races past them, her footsteps fast as she ties the sheet around her body. She forces the door open, stumbling out of her captor's home. She freezes, her panic filled cerulean eyes meeting the stony, cold ones of Amon. For a moment, she sees his eyes flicker. Confusion, perhaps. Seeing the Avatar wearing a bloodied sheet in the center of a snowstorm is certainly quite perplexing.

She forces snow upwards, running with all her might through the sleet and snow. Her feet ache, yet she pushes on, kicking up snow behind her. She slides down a hill, and she _knows_ he isn't following her. Korra yelps suddenly, her foot hooking around a root, and she's tumbling. She's unconscious before she hits the tree.

Sleep comes easily, and she's grateful for it. She had been far too wary to sleep when captured. Korra tightens the sheet around her, securing it her hair bands. She fades quickly, the snow melting into her skin Hypothermia comes to mind. She then thinks there are much worse ways to go.

Her eyes flicker open, feeling the gentle wet tongue of Naga on her cheek. Her animal guide whimpers lowly, and a smile tugs on Korra's lips. "Naga…you found me." She breathes, lifting a trembling palm to stroke her best friend's fur. Korra pushes herself upwards, leaning against Naga as she lifts herself into the saddle. "Thank you, girl." She whispers, her fingers gently caressing Naga's pelt. Darkness comes. As it always did nowadays.

…

"Korra!" She hears her name, yet she has absolutely no desire to answer to it. She is not Korra any longer, she is simply a girl who is _ruined_. Naga howls, and Korra mumbles in protest. "Korra!" there it is _again_. Her eyes peek open, seeing Tenzin and Lin beiFong in front of her. Her brow pulls together.

"Tenzin, look at her." Lin hisses, pale green eyes moving down to the blood soaked through the sheet. "Oh _spirits_." Tenzin bows his head, not wanting to see the young Avatar in such a state. Her figure, broken and crumpled, stains his memories of the brash, bold Korra. "Give her some space!" The two adults take a quick step away, allowing the firebender boy to see Korra. His jaw drops, brows furrowed, golden eyes sweeping over her scantily clad body. He sees the blood, and the words leave him. He's been planning what to say to her for _hours_. He hadn't expected for her to be in such a bad state. "He…that monster." Mako heard Asami's voice behind him, and he pushed the Sato girl from his mind, because _Korra_ was in front of him. And right now, Korra needed him. He gently lifted her into his arms, even then she grimaced, hissing in pain.

"Korra…" he breathed, cringing as he saw the scars and blood lining her cheeks. "Are you alright?" He scolds himself inwardly. _What a stupid question, of course she isn't alright. That-That monster…he did this to her._

"I'm fine." He hears her feeble voice and something inside of him breaks. He's never seen her so little, so child like and vulnerable. He wants Korra back, the loud, bold impatient young woman he had come to…love? Spirits…that was it.

"I was so worried." He rasped. She smiles, craning her neck, pressing her cheek into his chest. "I'm glad you're here." She mumbles into his chest. He climbs up the sky bison's back, gently laying her onto the saddle. She whimpers suddenly, eyes closed. She suddenly feels _hm. _She feels the monster's breath on her skin, his lips on hers, his fingers gripping her and breaking her as if she were a china doll. Mako's fingertips brush her scar and she recoils. "Don't touch me." She hissed. "Korra, it's me. I'm here, you're alright. I won't let him hurt you ever again." She thinks he's being foolish. Mako couldn't promise her that. Because it was dark outside, and her Monster always came to her in the dark. "Stop it, I'm ruined!" she shouted back at him. "No, you're not. You're Korra, and you're safe." He insisted. She then once more feels his fingers on her skin, and her eyes lift to meet his. "Alright." She gives in, far too tired to point out Mako's impossible promise.

"You're safe now, Korra. I'm going to keep you safe."

Her eyes close, and when the darkness overcomes her, she feels his warmth against her. And the darkness fades away, slowly blurring into the heat that was overcoming the biting cold.

Mako sweeps his jacket from his body, covering hers with it. "We will find him. He will be punished." He heard Tenzin say, as the group followed Mako up the sky bison's back. Lin beifong remained, choosing to walk Naga home instead of riding Oogi back to Air Temple Island. The metalbender watches them lift off, and hears the low, guttural whines Naga is making. "She's going to be alright, Dog-er, Naga. She's strong, stronger than she should be at her age." Lin's eyes lower, down to her clenching fists. She would be sure to have the monster pay for what he did to the Avatar.

…**..**

"Soft." Korra had said immediately, when Pema had asked her what she wanted to wear. Korra recovered immediately, a small smile on her lips, "Something soft."

Pema blinked, turning away as she swiped away tears threatening to pool over. "A-alright, Korra." Her voice cracked as she laid out a loose pair of sweats, and a Korra's parka. "There. Do you need any help?" Korra's eyes flicker and she shakes her head immediately. "No. I can do it myself." What she really means is, 'No, no one cans see my body ruined. I still have the marks. I'm still his.'

Pema nodded, and exited. Tenzin's wife bit her bottom lip, fighting tears. She passed by Korra's friends. "Pema, what's wrong?" Asami questioned, brow furrowed. Pema righted herself, sniffling gently. "What he did to her…it's so obvious. She's afraid to be touched, afraid to let anyone see her. She's acting so strong." Pema choked out, dabbing her eyes. Bolin's eyes lowered. "He…he did…what did he do?" he asked, brow furrowed. Mako sighed heavily.

"Bolin…Tarrlok…remember when we were younger, and the Police found us and asked if we had seen a girl. They said she had been kidnapped, and with a dangerous man." Mako began. Bolin nodded. "Uh, yeah, sort of." He admitted. "And when they did find her, she had been…raped." Mako finished. Bolin's eyes widened, flickering in between Korra's door and his brother. "That…he…oh Spirits." He mumbled.

"Tarrlok is a monster, and he will be punished for what he has done." Pema spoke up. The woman had a sudden ferocity about her, one that the group had not expected from the gentle Mother. Mako nodded in agreement. Their attention was turned when Korra's door opened. The Avatar stepped out, wearing the clothing Pema had set out. Her hair was loose, falling over her face, pieces of the chocolate locks curling upwards around her cheeks. Her eyes were on her bare feet, and they lifted. She paused, fingers absently curling. "Korra…" Mako began, and she turned away. "I-I want to be alone, I'm going to meditate." She said. Everything about her tone was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

She walked from them, and they could see the pain in her body with each step. She was limping, favoring her left leg. The right had been mangled, the muscles twisted, her veins contorted. Korra had tried her best to heal it, yet nothing was working. Tarrlok had manipulated her bloodstream to the point that her veins had _collapsed_. Internal healing was not her forte. Katara could heal her, but Tenzin doubted Korra could withstand the journey at this point in time.

"We should follow her, to make sure she doesn't do anything…Korra." Mako suggested. "I don't know, Mako. She wants to be alone." Asami said, crossing her arms. "I know." He sighed. "She's safe now, Mako. Tarrlok is far away, and Korra is _here_. No one's going to hurt her anymore." Asami told him, moving a hand to his shoulder. "I know. I know, but she might hurt herself." He stepped forward, following the Avatar.

…**.**

He found her on the shores that surrounded the island, legs curled up to her chest, her arms around them. Her eyes were closed, her hair damp as the waves crashed to the sand, spraying her with ocean water. "Korra?" he asked softly. "I want to be alone." Her voice cracked, making her seem much less convincing than she had meant to. "I know." And he settled beside her. She sighed deeply, sweeping a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I can't meditate anymore. I wasn't very good at it before, but now…I can't sit still, because…" she trailed off, opening her eyes. They were not red rimmed as he had expected them to be, it was obvious she had not cried since being found. "Korra…he…hurt you that way, didn't he?" Mako questioned, his voice taking a soft tone she had never heard with him before. "Isn't it obvious, of course he did." She tugged the sleeves of the shirt lower, hoping to cover more of his bite marks and fingerprints that covered her arms. Still his. Still his.

"Korra…you won't let any of the healers help you, and I know you can't heal all of it. No one's going to _ever_ hurt you again, I promise you that." He told her. She smiled, laughing softly. "You can't promise me I won't ever get hurt again. I'm the Avatar, pain comes with the title." She scoffed. Mako frowned. "It doesn't have to, Korra. You need to let us help you. You need to let _me_ help you. You can't do it all on your own." He said, turning his head to face the Avatar. "But I _was_ alone, Mako. I don't blame you, any of you, I _don't_. The whole time I was there, I kept hoping that someone would save me. It was stupid, the _Avatar_ needed to be saved like some clumsy damsel. But I needed someone, _anyone_ to help me." With each word, Mako felt his chest heave. Korra was talking to him, actually_ talking_. "Someone did, though." She admitted. His eyes lifted immediately to meet hers. "Amon…sort of saved me. He was going to try and capture me, but in a strange, twisted way, he helped me escape." She told him, shrugging as she watched the tides. Mako felt utterly sick. He had been safe and sound, with those who loved him, searching for her. She had been defiled and tortured, and in the end, her savior was a masked man who had sought out her destruction. It was all wrong.

Korra sighed. "I know you want me to let them heal me, but I don't want them to see what he did." She said, her cheeks tinged pink as the words tumbled from her lips. Her eyes moved to her covered arms, and she slowly tugged the sleeves upwards. Upon removing the sleeves, her battered and bruised skin was revealed. Her natural bronze skin was dotted with black bruises, colors ranging from deep purple to sickly yellow. Mako's golden eyes paused at a hand mark, purple in color, around her wrist. And suddenly, an image of Tarrlok holding her down came to his mind. Sickening. Twisted. Then he saw the first mark. Teeth imprinted on her flesh, so clear that each individual tooth could be defined in the purple marks. "He said that…no one would want me anymore…because he did this. He said that no one would want a girl who was _marked_ as _his_." The last words came out as a snarl, and for a moment, the real, fiery Korra flickered in her sad blue eyes.

"Korra, he was lying. He's a sick twisted bastard who did disgusting things. He's going to be punished, I'm going to make sure of it. I will not let him hurt you or anyone else anymore. Korra, don't you dare believe what he said, got it? You are _beautiful. _You're absolutely insane, but _Agni_, that's what makes you, _you_. And _you_ are amazing."

With each word, her cheeks reddened, until she shyly lowered her eyes. "Thank you, for saying those things Mako." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You don't believe me, do you?" he asked her. "Not a word." She told him, and she stood up, walking away from him. And once more, he watched her go. She was hurt, he could see that much. Korra was strong, she was tough, and she was _stubborn_. She would never admit to her weaknesses, and Mako used admired her for it. Now pity replaced it. She would never allow anyone to help her.

…

"Don't you dare cry." She hissed under her breath, fists clenched at her sides as she walked briskly through the Temple. Naga followed her, her nose gently pressed to the Avatar's back. Korra shivered at first from the touch, remembering Tarrlok's wet tongue scraping over her body. Then she remembered that this was Naga, her best friend. Korra spun on her heel, fully embracing Naga's large head. The polar bear dog whimpered, cuddling into Korra's chest.

Korra felt her knees give out, buckling beneath her. She felt it all. His palms grabbinggrabbinggrabbing, forcing her onto the ground, tearing the fur wrap away from her waist, sliding her pants down, toying with the hem of her white wrap underwear. His rough hands removing her top, grasping her breasts, fondling them, kissing them, touching them. She's screaming now, as she had been _then_. He's pulling down her bottoms now, and she's bare. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, because his cruel eyes were the first to see her. The he touches her, and she screams, trying with all her might to escape the hold he has on her blood.

"Korra!" Tarrlok is yelling, his hand suddenly soft and gentle. "Korra, it's alright, it's me! Tenzin, Pema, someone!" Korra's brow furrows in confusion, the voice is soft and feminine. "Korra, open your eyes, _please_." Her eyes flicker open, catching glimpses of thick ebony curls, stunning jade, and ruby red. _Red_. Red was for blood, and blood was what had come the first time. She's writhing against her captor. "Korra, please, calm down!" her captor is begging, gentle fingers brushing her arms. Then the hands squeeze, fingers probing against the marks. Korra screams, and she feels her arm being dropped. "Korra!" she hears crying, feels tears dripping onto her face. She isn't crying, those tears aren't her own. Her eyes open, and it's _clear_. Asami Sato is on her knees, and Korra's lying on the floor beside her. "Naga…" Korra's arms reach forward. "She ran off, probably to get someone." Asami said, her soft voice rasping and shaky. Korra attempts to sit up, but Asami presses a hand to her chest. "No, Korra, you hit your head. You need to lie down." Korra wonders why she listens, but she stays on the hardwood floors.

"You scared me, Korra. For a second, I thought you were going to…I don't even know, Korra. I…you were remembering it, weren't you?" Asami asked softly. "Yes." Korra answered. "I'm so sorry, Korra. You're strong, you're so brave and you're so pretty. What he did was inexcusable, and we're going to find him." Asami told her. Asami's hand instinctively moved to take the Avatar's hand. She paused, her emerald meeting Korra's blue ones. "It's-it's alright." Korra said. Asami laid her palm on Korra's. She allowed the Sato girl's hand to remain on hers until Naga raced in, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin in tow. "Korra, are you alright?" Mako barked, falling to his knees on the other side of Korra. "I'm fine." She answered. "You're a liar." He accused, eyes narrowed. "You're crazy." She returned, smiling. Mako blinked, before allowing a smile to grace his features. Asami stood, suddenly feeling as if she were intruding.

Mako attempted to lift her, but Korra shook her head, using his shoulder to pull herself upwards. She stood on her feet, legs shaking. "I- I'm not ready to talk about all of it, but…I'll try." She told them. She turned to Bolin, offering a shaky smile. "First, I could really go for some lunch for Narooks, are you all up for it?" she asked. The earthbender grinned. "She's back, she's back!" he crowed. He stepped forward, arms open, he froze suddenly, looking up at her hesitantly. She smiled. "It's alright, Bolin." She pressed herself to his chest, allowing him embrace her. "Missed you, Korra. It's good to see you again." He told her. "I missed you too, Bolin, I didn't have anyone to make me smile for _weeks_." She sighed, poking her tongue through her teeth.

She took a step back, and Pabu skittered up her legs, curling around her neck, his little tongue flicking at her nose. Everyone was still for a moment, waiting for her reaction. "Hi, Pabu. I missed you too." She laughed, stroking his silky crimson fur. She addressed everyone with a raised eyebrow. "Will you stop staring, I'm _starving_ here." She complained, shifting on her bare feet. Her eyes moved to Tenzin, and she was wearing a small gentle smile on her lips. "I-I suppose, if you are well enough, Korra. Though I insist upon _one_ thing."

…**.**

'This is completely ridiculous." Korra snarled, arms crossed. Behind her, Mako wore a smirk on his lips, his fingers curled around the handles of her chair. "Korra, you can hardly walk, and besides, you were _starving_." He told her. She glared at her feet, which she had slid into new boots Pema had given her. Tenzin had forced Korra into this _contraption, _something he had called a wheelchair. Korra had never even seen or heard of one until moments ago.

"I could have just ridden Naga." She claimed. "Uh, Naga's great and everything, but she's not exactly a smooth ride. No offense." Bolin told her, shrugging. The four paused in front of the restaurant, Narook's. "You two go ahead, I need to talk to Korra." Mako told them. Asami hesitated, emerald eyes lingering on the two, before she stepped in, following Bolin. "What's the big idea, Mako?" she questioned. He stepped in front of her. "Korra, I meant everything I said at the beach." He admitted. Her eyes lowered, brows pulling together. "Mako, I _can't _believe you because it's not true." She said, gripping the sides of the chair. She wonders if she could suddenly learn metal bending well enough to crush the damned thing.

"_Yes_ it is, Korra. Tarrlok hurt you, I understand this. I don't want even begin to imagine everything he's done to you, but I _have_. I was losing my mind when you went missing, I still am because of what he did to you." He was rambling on, his brow furrowing in anger. "What are you saying?" she asked him, her voice suddenly leaving her, replaced by a soft rasping tone. "I'm saying that I was thinking about you the whole time, Korra. The _whole_ time, and I realized I can't imagine my life without you now. You're the most brave, loyal and selfless I've ever known, Korra."

He couldn't mean it. _He doesn't mean it. _Tarrlok's voice rang in her mind, _No one will ever want you again. Especially not that firebender boy. _"Mako, I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that." Her eyes flickered down shyly. He had this _smile _on his lips, the one that drove her crazy. Her eyes lifted up to meet his, her head tipped back slightly. He leaned in slightly, angling his head. Spirits, _no_. She turned her head away immediately. "We should go inside, _Asami's_ probably wondering where you're at." She spoke up. He took a quick step back, nodding. "Bolin too." He added in.

She wheeled herself forward, biting her bottom lip. Mako followed. And when he took his seat by Asami, Korra shifted in her seat, the pain in her body suddenly becoming much more toned down compared to the one in her chest.

…

Korra's deftly toyed with the wheels in her chair, spinning them and rolling her back and forth absently. She had claimed she needed air, and she _had._ The Waiter had accidently brushed his bare wrist against her palm, and when she flinched, _everyone_ had seen. Half way though dinner, she had become conscious of everyone's breathing. She remembered Tarrlok's hot breath on her inflamed skin, the steady beat of his heart beat as he lay across her for several moments. She had felt ill, and lost all interest in the meal. After the memory, she had promptly wheeled off after a lame excuse. Judging from the worried gazes she received, they had no idea why she was so upset. She decided that was for the best.

"Uh-vatar, is that you? Hmm…you would think I'd be over the moon seeing you as shitty looking as me." She heard the untraceable drawl of a voice she hadn't heard in a few months. She wheeled around, and met the steady silver gaze of Tahno. He held a cigarette in his fingers, and a look of mixed boredom and confusion. "Oh, hi Tahno." She said. "You look awful." He said, dropping the cigarette and crushing it with the sole of his black boots. "I've heard." She sighed. He cocks his head to the side. "I heard you went missing, any comments?' he asked, shrugging as if his question wasn't made of pure curiosity. "Oh, that…I was in some trouble for awhile." She said, shrugging it off. "Trouble." He repeated. "Trouble got you in a wheelchair?" he asked, examining his cuticles. "Nothing gets past you, Tahno." She said. "I was _forced_ into this chair, for your information. And…it's personal." She explained. "Personal." He echoed her words dryly. "Yes." She told him. "Come on now, little girl. Am I not good enough to be in the same loop as Team Uh-vatar?" his eyes rolled. "You want to be associated with us?" she gasped out, smiling teasingly. "How the mighty have fallen." He admitted, waving her comments away.

"There are rumors, you know." He told her. "R-Rumors?" she choked out. "And from what I see now, they're all true." She felt his gaze on her body. Korra instinctively tugged on the sleeves. "Too late for that, Uh-vatar. It was Tarrlok, right?"

She nodded, not knowing exactly what possessed her to admit it to_ him_ of all people. "I never liked him. I met him a few times, you know. He was a fan of my team, before that Monster took everything away." Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Monster?" she repeated, the word far too familiar on her lips. Amon took everything away from Tahno, just as Tarrlok had done the same with her.

"Korra?" she heard the firebender call her name out. "Tahno?" he questioned. The former Wolfbat took a step back from Korra, eyes narrowed. "The one and only." He drawled back, his eyes moving back to Korra. "See you around, Uh-vatar." He said, saluting her as he had before. "Goodbye Tahno." She said, smiling. "Are you alright?" Mako asked her, brow furrowed. "Fine." She answered, as she always did. "Ready to go back inside?" he asked her. Her eyes lifted to meet his, and she nodded.

…**.**

She had thrown the chair out of the door upon arriving back at Air Temple Island, suddenly feeling far to restrict in it. Not being able to move meant loss of freedom. Loss of freedom meant she was caged. Cage meant Tarrlok. Tarrlok meant Monster.

The Avatar stood in the center of her room, using both of her legs to support her weight. Her body was bare of any clothing, and she stood in front of the mirror she had asked to be transferred into her room. Her fingers gently glided up her body, probing the sore bruises, skipping the bite marks. Fading slowly. Slowly, she was becoming her own person again. She wasn't going to be his anymore, soon, _soon_. She jumped slightly, upon hearing a gentle knock on her door. She lunged for her robe, ignoring the pain in her bad leg, and pulled it over her body, securing it. Korra opened the door, and suddenly was enveloped in a tight embrace. She staggered back, stiffening in the person's arms. Much too close, breath on her neck, like _his_ had been. Upon feeling her hesitation, the person took a step back. "Korra?" her Mother's warm voice met her ears. "M-Mom?" she stammered, brow furrowing. "Tenzin sent for us the moment you went missing, Korra. We've only just been able to leave." Korra saw the tears in her Mother's eyes, and her red, tear stained cheeks_. She knew_. Korra looked up, meeting the steady gaze of her Father. Tonraq was a tall man, who towered over others. Yet, Korra had never seen him without a smile on his face, and his rich, booming laughter had filled her childhood. He was frowning, blue eyes darkened with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Daddy?" the childish name slipped from her before she could stop it. She had not called him that since she was eight. "Korra." He choked out, his arms holding her gently. She felt secure with her Father holding her. Surely not even the Monster could harm him.

"Thank you for coming." She said. "Korra, why in Agni's name would we not? You are our daughter. No matter where you are, you will always be our little Korra." Her Mother assured her. Little. It was enough to make Korra almost laugh. Almost. Tonraq was watching her every move, his eyes calculating her. He could read his daughter better than Senna could. That man had hurt his daughter badly, worse than he had imagined. Nothing would be alright until Tarrlok was punished for his actions.

"I want you two to meet my friends." She said suddenly, nodding towards the door. Senna nodded, smiling eagerly. Tonraq agrees hesitantly, still watching his daughter move. "I've got to get dressed." She said. Her eyes asked them to leave, flickering lowly until they shuffled out. She emerged moments later, dressed in her heavy parka and thick bottoms. Tonraq's brow furrowed He noticed she didn't take Senna's hand, or loop her arm through his as she usually did. She stepped through the door, signaling for them to follow her.

She led them into the dining room. Korra's stunning sea blue eyes first found the firebender in the room. He stood suddenly, brow furrowed. She feels herself take a step back, and her back presses to Tonraq's chest. And she suddenly is struck by how golden Mako's eyes are, and how her Father's heartbeat reminds her of the sea. Tarrlok's heartbeat was like the ocean as well. She thought it was a sin that the organ keeping that kept a Monster's blood pumping sounded peaceful, and lulling. Korra suddenly cringed. "I can't." she burst out, and she skirts around her Parents, ignoring Senna's pleas and Tonraq's continuing sad gaze.

She races into her room, running like she had when Amon had come for her. Running for her life. Her chest heaved as she slammed into her door, forcing it open. She choked on air, her legs trembling. Her bad leg screamed in pain. She fell suddenly, rasping breathes puffing from her lips. "No, no." she cries out, fingers tangling in her hair like _his_ had. She hunches over, back arching. It's dark, desperately, miserably dark. Darkness means the Monster is coming. Monster-Tarrlok-dark-Mako-safe- her mind flickered, images of everyone she's loved and hated speeding through. She feels hands grasp her and she shrieks, kicking up and pulling. Korra staggers back, fists punching the ground, and earth rises through the hardwood flooring. The hands refuse to let go, and suddenly she's being pulled forward.

Her cheek collides with something warm. She hears a heartbeat. Unfamiliar. Quick, yet calm. His heart beat in a long, steady tempo. She inhaled sharply, feeling warmth flood through her. Korra's brow furrowed. And then the fingers lift for a moment, only to return to her neck. Fingertips gently brush the skin, and she shivers. She isn't sure if it's fear or excitement. Something beautifully soft curls around her throat. Korra gasps aloud as she's lifted. The heartbeat quickens suddenly, just by a tiny measure And she's then laid down, the softness around her throat pressed down slightly. Her eyes move up, meeting the bright golden ones she's loved for so long. "Mako?" she choked out, and he gently presses a finger to her lips. "It's alright Korra, everything's going to be fine." He assures her. He lifts the blanket over her, tucking it around her. He leans down, his golden eyes moving over her face. His hand moved to caress her cheek, lingering over the scars. She shivers against his touch and he moves his hand. Her hand suddenly covers his, pressing it to her cheek once more. He smiles. "Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, flicking his free hand to the candle by her beside. It ignites, lighting the room with it's brilliant, bright flame. The darkness is gone. Her eyes widened, childlike amazement crossing over her features. He brushes a strand from her face. "You're going to be safe now." He finally tells her. She believes him.

…**.**

She sees the General plummet into the ocean, his body sinking further into the depths. Korra is for a moment astonished by his bravery, mainly because he charged into battle without even thinking about the Monsters who wanted him dead, or the darkness that pain and death would bring. So she dives into the water. She feels the scabbing marks  
Tarrlok had left burn from the sea water, yet she ignored it, pushing herself deeper. Korra hooks an arm around him, and bursts to the surface. His heartbeat is strong, as she had known it would be. It took calculating, drawn out beats. "Avatar Korra," he coughs out the sea water, "you saved my life. Thank you."

She smiles, and pushes an arm through the tide, carrying them to the shore. She lifts him effortlessly, over the bars in which she had dived over. Her friends gathered around her, their eyes on Korra. She realized her close proximity to the stranger, and she ignores the questioning glances Asami was giving her. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He stands, nodding. "Yes, because of you, Avatar Korra." He tells her, bowing deeply. She smiles, eyebrow raised. "Just Korra is fine." She tells him, and she moves her palms over her body, bending the water from her. She does the same with him and he nods gratefully. "I am General Iroh. Just Iroh is fine." He mimicked Korra and she smiled, eyes not meeting his. He's polite, incredibly so, yet her thoughts are still on how she had seen him so selflessly fight for what he believed in. "We need to get back to base." Mako spoke up, his voice harsh. Her eyes flicker to meet his, and she nods in agreement.

…**..**

She steps back from her embrace with Bolin. His touch is gentle and brotherly, as she had known and hoped it had been. Korra offers him a gentle smile. "And remember, Korra, you're the most strongest, prettiest, bad-est, toughest girl I've ever met. Not even bad dues like Amon and Tarrlok can change that." She laughs and playfully punches his shoulder.

Iroh nods to her and she returns the gesture. Mako walks towards her, adjusting his gloves. "Are you ready?" he asks her. Korra nods. Her eyes narrow, watching Bolin, Asami and Iroh go down a path with Naga. She and Mako stepped through another.

It was time to end the darkness/

…

"We're not alone up here." Mako's voice is suddenly harsh and cold, and when she tears her mask off, she staggers back. "Monster." She breathlessly rasps. The eyes that have haunted her nightmares meet hers and he cringes. "Oh, Avatar Korra." He says her name as if it pains him, and she feels satisfaction from it. She wishes pain upon him

She's thought about the day she faced him since the day she had returned from his capture. She had killed him in her head so many times. Each time was different. Burying him alive. Burning him as he screamed and writhed under her fists. Drowned him in his own element. She had even thought about stealing the air from his longs, watching him desperately clutch at his throat as he silently begged her for life.

Then, seeing him so hopeless and ruined stopped those thoughts from entering her mind. "Have you come to kill me?" he asked. He seemed almost hopeful. "You would like that, you sick bastard. No, you're going to suffer, you're going to pay for wha-" Mako speaks up, his rage obvious. She feels him trembling beside her and her hand gently brushes his arm, causing him to stop. She takes a step forward. "Tell me why." She orders. The man she's feared for so long is staring at her like _she's_ the Monster. "W-What?" he hisses. "Tell me why you did it. You could have just…left me alone. You could have stopped this, you could have…done anything besides _that_. Tell me why."

"I can't…I don't know."

Anger flares within her and she grasps the bars. "That's not good enough!" she's screaming, the fire roaring in her heart. "You have no idea what it's been like for me. My life has been ruled by everything I've feared. I couldn't face the dark because all I saw was you. You. A sick _Monster_." She hisses. "Please- stop!" he stammered, wincing under her penetrating gaze. "_No_. I asked you to stop every time. I begged you. I'm the fucking _Avatar_, for Spirits sake. And I was begging _you_."

Tarrlok is shaking now, fingers twitching. "If you try to bloodbend us, I won't hesitate to burn you alive." Her words are backed with such ferocity and anger that even Mako blinks in surprise. "Tell me why!" she screams, fire igniting in her fists. "You tore my family apart!" the man yells suddenly. Korra's eyes narrowed. "My father…is Yakone, and Amon is my brother, though I knew him as Noatok."

And he tells his story, and Korra listens. She will not pity him. She will not forgive him. She will just listen. And when the time comes, she will end his brother, and possibly him.

…**.**

Korra knows what bloodbending feels like by now. The feeling of someone else manipulating the crimson that keeps her alive, is now nearly _familiar_. The man with the mask clenches his fists, and she rises into the air, contorted and gasping for air. Mako is doing the same, golden eyes wide in terror. He's horrified. She had been at first.

And suddenly she is flung to the ground. Amon stands over her, forcing her backwards. Her eyes meet his, and she's struck by how familiar those eyes are. They are dark. _Monster._ "Noatok." She whispers. His eyes narrow and his thumb pressed to his forehead. She screams, and he pushes her forward. Korra is gone. She feels the earth shatter beneath her body, feels the water drift away, feels the fire fading. The darkness if stifling. "You failed. You are nothing." He said, and she winces because he's right. She's had her life stolen by two brothers. Noatok and Tarrlok.

Her eyes flicker open, and suddenly it's bright. Her eyes widen, and through the darkness Mako is fighting. He breaks through the dark, forcing the other Monster away. And it suddenly hits her that he always chases the dark away. He lifts her up, cradling her, and he runs. "Mako…my bending." She chokes out. "Everything's going to be alright!" he tells her. His eyes are wide, and flooded with pure terror. She's never seen him so panicked. He grunts in pain, and she's flung across the room, Mako suddenly pulled away from her grasp.

"I am impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me. It's almost a shame to take such a talented bending away. Almost."

Korra's eyes snap open, and see the darkness closing in on Mako. "No!" she shouts, and she pushes herself upwards. She lunges. Gusts of wind cut through the still air, forcing Mako and Amon back. Mako is still, eyes wide in amazement. "Impossible." Amon hissed, eyes widening behind his mask. "I can airbend." She breathed, cerulean eyes widening. She stands, rolling her shoulders back, charging forward. "I can airbend!" she repeats, voice stronger. She charges, massive gales of wind flying as her fists jabbed forward. Her arms contort suddenly, under the masked man's control. Her brow furrows in frustration. No, no, she would not let him bring the dark back.

"No, you don't." she growled out, and she stretches back, snap kicking her leg up. Amon is forced through the window, tumbling through the air. For a moment his eyes meet Korra's. He plummets, crashing into the water.

Mako and Korra race to the window, eyes wide. The infamous mask floats to the surface, and a crowd bursts into frenzy, glaring up at the Avatar. "Murderer!" she hears. Her fists clench. "No." she breathes. And suddenly, a man bursts through the surface of the water, a torpedo of water beneath his feet. Korra's eyes widen in amazement. "He's a waterbender! The Avatar was telling the truth!" the crowd shouts. Noatok's eyes flicker, and he panicked. Mako threw fire forward, and the waterbender dives under, leaving a trail of sea foam on the surface.

Korra watches him go. She feels it then, watching the fire sizzle on the water. Steam rises, and Korra feels utterly sick. Everything is gone. The water refuses to glide around her fingertips. The earth is still beneath her feet, and the flames in her body are dead. She turns to Mako, and he's been looking at her this whole time. She steps forward, and his arms wrap around her. He's fighting the darkness again, as he always does for her.

He makes the emptiness almost tolerable. Almost.

…**.**

She stands son the docks, eyes staring blankly at the sea beneath them. She, for once in her life, does not feel the tide in her heart. She felt detached from her culture, her heritage, her family. "Korra/" Lin beiFong rouses her from her thoughts. "I can't believe he got you too." The woman's hands are on her shoulders.

Bolin speaks up, smiling. Hey! At least you have airbending!" he barked. Korra's eyes lowered and Mako frowned. "Bro, not the time." He chided. Bolin nodded taking steps back. "Oh, oh, yeah. Right, right. I'll just stand over her. Alone. Quietly. In silence." His palms move to cover his mouth. Korra's eyes flicker to the sea once more. She hears Ikki screech about her Uncle Bumi, and then she sees a ship sailing. A man she recognizes from her childhood screeches, grinning. She vaguely hears Tenzin complain about 'entertaining his brother'. Korra honestly can't bring herself to pay attention to what's going on around.

All she can think of is the people she failed, the past Avatars who are looking down at her in shame.

The darkness is overcoming her once more.

…**.**

Katara flinches visually when Korra slips off her top. "Korra, I-I am so sorry." the old woman gasps out. Korra nods, eyes on her clenched fists. She knows Katara has finally found the bite marks. Those have not faded. The bruises are leaving her now, fading into her skin. The darkest mark is the one on her wrist, where Tarrlok had bitten into her skin, branding her. "I had no idea it had been so…permanent." Katara says, her eyes lingering over a scabbed over mark of teeth on her shoulder. "It's not, they'll go away soon." She says, though she knows she's just reassuring herself.

Katara sighs, summoning water and moving it to Korra's spine.

…**..**

"No, it's not." Korra picks up her parka, slipping it on and walking out of Katara's home. She won't cry. She has refused to cry, ever since the first time with Tarrlok. Crying brought on the darkness faster. And Spirits knows she couldn't handle the dark at this moment.

Mako is behind her, and she pauses, sighing heavily. "Go away." She orders. "I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you." He says, and she's _angry_ with him. He just doesn't understand it. "No, I mean _go. _Back to Republic City, get on with your life." Her arms cross, and she refuses to meet his eyes.

His brow furrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asks her. "I'm not the Avatar anymore and I'm fine with being the girl who was ruined, you don't need to do me any favors." She told him, tightening her grip on her arms. She wasn't fine. Spirits, she _wasn't_. She would not allow him to know that, she was tired of being broken. She was tired of waking up screaming because she dreamt again about Tarrlok. That girl had slipped away with her bending. She stars away. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not." His hand clutches her shoulder, his grip so gentle. She ignored the tingles that shoot down her spine. She honestly isn't sure if it's the fear that's left over or just her irrationality.

"Korra, when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind. I told you that. I couldn't think about not being able to see you again. I realized," he hesitated, golden eyes flickering with apprehension. And his palm moved up, bare fingertips gently caressing her face, "I love you Korra."

Nothing but that. Her hand moves to touch his, and she flinches. "I-I can't." she choked out, turning away from him quickly. She can't hide it from him. He sees her for what she really is. He knows she's afraid. He can see the pain that lingers whenever someone touches her, even with eh simplest brush. He saw the fear in her body as she had trembled upon. She leaps onto Naga, charging away. She just can't face him weak.

He makes the darkness go away, and she's not quite sure if she's ready for all of the Monsters to leave just yet.

…**..**

She deserves all of this, she knew. She had deserved the pain Tarrlok caused her. She deserved being stripped down and torn apart by the man. She deserved it when Amon had done the same with one simple touch to her forehead.

Korra stands on the edge of the cliff, cerulean eyes on the waves that crashed into the glacier. She could end this. She could end it all with a single step. She bites her lower lip, and it's sick because she's contemplating it. It would hurt, but what was pain to her anymore? A tear fell, glistening in the setting sun. She took a step backwards, collapsing in the snow. _No_. She's going to make herself suffer.

She hugs her knees to her chest, and she feels her heartbeat pounding rapidly. Tears come quickly and heavily, as she knew they would. Everything was wrong. Everything was _ruined_. She choked through her sobs. Behind her, the familiar light steps and swish of a cape brushing against sleet roused her. "Not now Tenzin. I just want to be left alone." She rasps. "But you called me hear." A voice vaguely familiar reminded her. She stands, meeting the charcoal grey eyes of Avatar Aang. "Aang." She breathed.

"You've finally connected with your Spiritual Self." He told her, a smile curving his lips upwards. She blinks in amazement. Impossible. "How?"

His smile widens as he told her, "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." He takes a step backwards, joining the Avatars of the past. Her eyes widen as she takes them all in. They stare back at her, most smiling encouragingly. Aang steps forward once more, hands up. She hesitates, before closing her eyes. His eyes glowed eerie white, then his thumb pressed to her forehead, the other on her shoulder.

Everything came crashing back. She rose into the air, fire roaring around her, water crashing at her will, earth rumbling beneath her. She landed, eyes opening. She let out a shaky breath of surprise. The earth shifted beneath her, and she turned. Mako stood several feet away, golden eyes wide. He smiled, starting towards her. Korra raced forward, a smile on her lips. She met him suddenly, leaping into his arms. He lifted her, spinning her. She smiled into his chest. His heartbeat, steady as ever, beat in time with her own. She felt his heat touch her down to her core. They parted, every part of their bodies touching. Korra smiles weakly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. "I love you too." She breathed. His lips lifted upwards, and he held her closer. They moved in unison, lips pressing against one another. Her arms move behind his neck, wrapping around him, holding him closer. His palms move to the small of her back, gently, ever so gently, pressing her further to him.

The touch was different, deliciously different. Mako was warmth in essence. He was her light. She realized she was no longer 'the broken girl'. She was the girl in the dark. And he was the boy who showed her the light.

…

_And suddenly, it isn't what it used to be_

_After all the tears, I'm supposed to be her_

_And here, where are the knives,_

_It's dark, it's black_

_It's dark in here, and she feels the fear, _

_And the light is farthest back _

_And through her tears, she can see the dawn is coming, her skies are clear_

…**..**

**Whoa. That had Makorra, Borra, Tahnorra and Korrasami in it. Alrighty, that was unintentional, but…whatever. As long as my Makorra feels are satisfied. And they were. **

**So, in this version, Korra was in Tarrlok's prison for three weeks. This was pretty dark, as far as my stories go.**

**Now, I am depressed. **

**I need more Korra. Is it 2013 yet?**

**And I'm completely aware this circumstance is highly unrealistic for this show, considering the final and Tarrlok's redemption, but Amon didn't fit in with what I had in mind.**

**I apologize for my imagination 3:**

**And I'm guessing you all noticed the constant reference to darkness and monsters. In many of the files and first hand accounts, the victims say 'they're in constant darkness, always afraid the Monsters (their attackers) will return and hurt them once more'. **

**And since Mako is a firebender, he's her light through the darkness. **

**Sappy, yes. Cute, yes. **

**And in all honesty, I got so lazy in the last few paragraphs. I'm writing this at 4:09 A.m…and I'm an Insomniac…**

**This turned out huge compared to what I had in mine…oh lordy. **

**Hope you've enjoyed, or hated it. **

**I want to hear _any _critique. Bad or good, I put a lot of work into this. **

**Once again, if this offends anyone, please let me know so I can remove it. I meant no harm to anyone's feeling. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
